


Moan Like You Mean It

by Reggie_forklance



Series: Moan Like You Mean It [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron), safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_forklance/pseuds/Reggie_forklance
Summary: Lance is a little too loud when he eats food. Keith wonders just how loud Lance can get.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Moan Like You Mean It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103984
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	Moan Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I have no idea what I'm doing so have fun :)
> 
> Dedicated to Lou and Ace for being the shitheads encouraging me to write this.

The noise was becoming unbearable. A loud clanking echoed through the dining hall and riveted in Keith’s brian, feeding his growing headache. 

Keith glanced around the table, studying everyone who ate.

Pidge and Hunk were gulping down their food and while it was loud, they weren’t the ones making the noise. Allura sat at the head per usual, being as pleasant as ever, eating quietly and at a healthy pace. Shiro was busy chatting with? talking to her about the last mission, spoon hanging in the air as he spoke.

That only left one person.

Keith glared across the table where, sure enough, Lance was slurping up an ungodly amount of goo into his small mouth. 

“Lance, do you ever shut up?” Keith snarled. Was it too much to have one peaceful dinner?

“What’s wrong, Mullet?” Lance teased with his mouth full of food. “Haven’t satisfied your need to be a complete dick today?”

Keith scoffed at the remark. “Can't you just eat quietly like most people?” 

“Oh? What's wrong with the noises I make?” Lance was never one to back from a challenge, especially when it came to his rival (cute ass and all). 

Everyone gasped as Lance proceeded to take a spoon of space goop, lick the spoon clean and moan obscenely and loudly.

“Jesus christ dude.” Pidge commented from the sidelines.

“Hey, if he’s eating it, I'm happy.” Hunk merely shrugged, used to Lance’s childish habits.

Keith didn’t hear any of their comments, though. 

No, his brain was busy short-circuiting. That was a moan, a high-pitched, delicious noise that was hot enough to supply Keith with enough material for months. After imaging just how pretty Lance sounded, a furious blush tinted his cheeks forcing Keith to pointingly stare down at his own half-eaten plate.

“You okay there, Kieth?” Pidge snickered.

Keith shot a deadly glare at them, but it was ineffective with the red staining his cheeks. 

“Keith, if you’re sick, you should go get some sleep.” Shiro offered.

Keith looked up to thank Shiro’s obliviousness. He stopped when he saw Shiro’s small smile playing on his lips, eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“You guys are the worst.” Keith hissed.

Keith stood, half eaten dinner forgotten, and stormed out of the room before he could embarrass himself more.

“He’s so easy!” Keith heard Lance laugh with the team before the door was shut.

Keith was officially mad. Lance’s eating habits were nothing but annoying, and the noises only bothered Keith because they were loud and aimed to vex him. Definitely not because Keith wondered how Lance would moan if Keith got his hands on him. Pale hands twisting his perked nipples, tan and smooth. He wondered if he could get Lance to scream his name. 

Ok, training deck, now.

Lance was an annoying flirt with no shame. He was impossible to get along with and lived with the sole purpose to annoy Keith- there was nothing else to him. Definitely not a smile that brightens any room, or legs that seemed to go for miles...

Storming off to the training deck, Keith stripped off his jacket and set the droids on low setting. All he needed to do right now was smash through things, work himself until he didn’t think about how Lance’s very voice made Keith’s legs turn to jelly.

Nope, nope, nope.

He ducked low and slashed through two more droids. He did this again and again, swinging through the simulator with his bayard in desperate attempts to clear his head, until eventually he lost track of time. . 

Fuck Lance and his constant need to piss me off. Keith couldn’t help it- he was so, so very gay and it was becoming harder and harder to not take notice to his hot, tanned teammate. 

Training wasn't working. Slamming his hand to end the simulator, Keith took only a second to catch his breath.

Damn Mcclain. Keith would just have to beat him at his own game. 

Not even bothering to pick up his jacket, Keith ran to the showers and quickly washed himself up.

This was a bad idea, he knew it was, but the overwhelming urge to simultaneously make Lance shout and get him to shut the hell up was overwhelming his senses. 

After a mere two minute rinse to get the sweat off, Keith put on his black pants, shirt, and blade back on and headed to the halls. The lights of the castle were dimmed, simulating night time. He must have been training for hours to distract himself, yet it still wasn't enough.

Lance’s moan played in Keith's head over and over again, quickening Keith’s steps until he came to a full stop in front of Lance’s door. Keith knew this was a bad idea. He would be kicked out by Lance and thoroughly embarrassed that he wouldn't be able to talk to his teammates ever again.

But he didn't care anymore, enough was enough. 

He raised his fist and knocked on the door twice, hard.

Lance appeared on the other side, eyebrows raised. “Keith?” He asked 

Keith stormed past Lance, walking himself in and standing on the opposite side of the room.

“Keith, wow dude.” Lance reeled, closing the door behind them. “How are you doing? The last time I saw you, you were so red I was afraid you would combust! And not in a usually angry Keith way.”

Keith didn’t respond, just glared at Lance intensely. Lance cocked an eyebrow, “What? If you stare at me like that, I just might think you want to fuck me, and-”

“What if I do?”

Lance visibly stuttered back in shock. “Wh-what?” He stammered out. 

Keith smiled a little, happy that it was Lance’s turn to be flustered. Cocking his head and licking his lips, Keith started stepping forward. 

Lance pressed himself up to his door, staring wide-eyed at the boy approaching.

Keith placed one hand on the side of Lance’s hand, leaning forward until the two were inches apart. “I said,” Keith repeated, “what would you do if I did want to fuck you?”

\--

Lance wasn’t stupid, he knew how to appreciate a hot body when he saw one. When they were first shot up to space, Allura had been an obvious person to compliment, just look at the woman! Shiro was also a major snag, but Lance knew that there was no chance there. 

And while those two were most clearly gorgeous- no one managed to look as good in plain black pants and shirts as Ketih. No one had a waist so narrow, shoulders strong and hair that looked so impossibly soft for a boy who didn’t know what conditioner was. 

Keith, the stupid boy with a mullet and a temper that sent him on (badass) rampages against enemies.

Keith, who was so impossibly adorable or flustered and so easy to make blush like how he had at dinner.

Keith, who was so close to Lance that his breath mingled with his own.

Lance gulped at the position and noticed how Keith's eyes followed the movement.

So, Keith had finally snapped. Any initial shock of the visit was gone, Lance was ready to play this game. 

“Then I would warn him that I can me… loud.” Lance purred, whispering tilting his head forward to whisper in Keith’s ear. Just to be safe, Lance lightly bit Keith’s earlobe, smiling when Keith visibly shivered. 

“So, are we finally done dancing around each other?” Lance continued, pressing their foreheads together like they did whenever they argued, “Or do I need to moan and fluster you some more?”

Lance was used to being told to shut up, and was ready for Keith to tell him to do so. Ready to say the ultimate mood setter: ‘make me.”

What Lance was not ready for was just how well Keith could play: “that little moan? Please.” Keith smirked with such dominance that Lance’s knees buckled under him, “I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

Lance whimpered at that, mouth falling slack. 

For once Lance thanked god for Keith’s impatience, because he couldn’t wait any longer. Surging forward the two clashed wet lips. It was all teeth at first, messy, desperate, perfect. 

Keith’s leg slithered between Lance’s, causing the tanned beauty to whimper..

“Bed.” Lance muttered between kisses, unsure if he could stand much longer as Keith added pressure to his groin.

“No.” 

Wait, what? Was Keith going to fuck him agaisnt the door where everyone could herar? 

But before Lance could ask, Keith was pulling away and grabbing a chair from the desk. Keith’s lips were pink, hair tangled where Lance had run his hands through it. Pale fingers patted on the seat.

“Sit.” He commanded.

Lance shivered at the tone and did what was commanded, plopping himself in the chair.

When he looked up Keith’s eyes were glassed over, a look of pure lust raking over Lance’s body.

“Like what you see.” Lance teased.

“Off. Now.” 

“Bossy.” Lance muttered, but obliged. He pulled the shirt over his head and stood up a little to yank his pants off in one smooth motion

Then, making sure to catch Keith’s eyes, Lance licked his lips and slipped his hands under his boxers and slowly pulled them down until his semi sprung free.

Keith froze, a hand placed under his chin. “What?” Lance teased, “Gonna let the food make me moan more than you?”

That snapped Keith out of whatever trance he was in. Keith yanked his own shirt off, revealing the pale skin and muscles. Muscles that were still dripping wet with sweat and, holy hell, Lance was gone. His semi was officially fully hard and he desperately needed Keith now.

Keith sauntered over, pants still on, and took his shirt in his hands. Lance’s breath hitched as Keith sat in Lance's lap, never breaking eye contact. Leaning over, Keith took his shirt and yanked Lance's hand behind the chair, making a makeshift knot to hang hold them in place.

“Kinky.” Lance meant to tease, but it was breathy with anticipation.

“Red.”

“What?” Lance sekd.

“Safe word’s red.” Keith said again. Lance nodded and surged forward to capture Keith’s lips on his own. 

But Keith pulled back. 

Why was Keith- Oh Shit.

Keith dropped to his knees and nuzzled his face into the soft flesh of Lance’s thighs.

“Dios, Keith.” Lance swore.

Lance hissed in pleasure as Keith brought his mouth and swiped his tongue over his cut head.  
Keeping his tongue out, Keith licked his way to Lance’s base, lapping over his slit where beads of precum were pearling out. Without taking a breath Keith swallowed Lance whole, hallowing his cheeks. 

“Fuck!” Lance swore at the sudden wave of pleasure.

Keith moaned as he built up a rhythm, making Lance mutter a few more sweet words.

Then his dick hit the back of Keith’s throat. Keith gagged but kept moving, and Lance’s hips involuntarily thrusted forward. 

“Keith, fuck, I’m, I’m close.” Lance whined, closing his eyes and feeling the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach.

Keith's tongue was warm and wet, his mouth wrapping around Lance's cock so well, and Lance was so close- then Keith pulled off.

Lance whined at the loss. “Keith” Lance hissed.

Keith laughed and stood, mouth swollen and spit dripping from his chin. 

Lance struggled a little with his binds, desperate to get some friction on his dripping dick- 

“Stop moving or I won’t strip.”

Lance stopped immediately, eyes snapping to where Keith had a hand on his stiff pants.

“Such a good boy.” Keith teased. Lance whined at the praise and Keith chuckled as he tossed his pants off and his hard sprung free.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Lance rasped, taking in Keith’s curved and large dick. 

Keith moved over to the bed and sat so his back was facing Lance. “Yeah?” He called.

“Yeah, I wanna feel dick in you right now.” Lance husked out. “Keith, untie me.” 

Keith merely laughed again and ignored him. “where's the lube?”

“Top drawer.”

Keith grabbed the bottle and spread a generous amount onto his hands. Wait, wait, wait, was he?

“Fuck, Keith, please.” Lane needed to be touched now, he needed to feel Keith, needed to deal with his aching cock. 

Lance called as Keith pushed a finger into himself. He bent forward, giving Lance a full show to the fingering.

“Fuck Keith, I need you to touch me. Untie me now, fuck!”

Keith moaned as he added another finger.

“Keith, I need you now, Jesus, fuck, Keith!”

Lance knew he was desperate, rambling with shouts and begs. “Please, baby, please!”

Keith finally stopped fingering himself open and stood from the bed, planting himself on top of Lance’s lap. 

“Better?” Keith purred, voice hoarse from sucking Lance off.

Then he shoved more fingers up his pretty hole, fucking himself while in Lance’s lap.

Keith moaned and his head dropped to Lance’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Keith! Let me fuck you!” Lance practically screamed in frustration. His own dick was throbbing, trapped between Keith and his stomach, begging for attention.

Then Keith pulled his fingers out and lifted himself up, aligning Lance’s head with his wet hole.

“Thank you,” Lance said. Keith smirked and sunk down slowly, taking all of Lance in.

They both obscenely moaned at how Lance filled it up perfectly.

“Fuck Lance, you’re big.” Keith said. “Don’t think,- hah- don't think I can keep this up.” He lifted himself up and bottomed out, lips parting in bliss. 

“Untie me Keith- fuck I need to touch you.” Keith pulled out and frantically untied Lance.

The second he could, Lance scoped Keith up and threw him onto the bed, pouncing onto him and slamming his dick back into Keith’s ass.

“Fuck!” Keith shouted at the sudden movement.

“Keith you feel so tight, taking me in so well” Lance hummed as he picked up the pace.

When Keith covered his face with his hands, biting onto his arms in a cry. Lance felt his hole tighten and Keith's body shivered at one particular thrust. Keith was so pretty. Smirking, Lance rammed himself back at the same angle, hitting Keith's prostate head on. All Keith could do was whimper to himself, muffled by his arm in his mouth,

Lance paused and prided Keith’s hands from his face, “Let me hear you, babe.” Lance said.

Keith just cried out, “Lance, stop.” Lance immediately paused. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

In his pause, Keith stood up and shoved Lance into a sitting position so his back was against the wall. “I said I’d make you scream.”

Lance gasped as Keith readjusted to that he was fully seated on top of Lance. Then, he bounced in short, quick thrusts that left Lance's vision spinning.

“Fuck, Keith. You so fucking pretty, bouncing on my cock like that. Taking me in.”

Keith sunk deeper, making them both hiss.

“You feel so good,” Keith praised. Lance moaned at that.

Keith read forwards and put his hands over Lance’s nipples, making Lance moan again, louder than he heard all day. “Am I better than the food?” Keith teased.

Lance didn't have the patience for him anymore. He felt too good to play, he was already chasing his release. One last time, Lance shoved Keith down and flipped him so that his head was in the pillow. 

“You’re the fucking best I’ve had.” Lance praised, pounding into Keith. Keith whined and pushed his hips back, fucking himself into Lance.

They continued, the wet sound of smacking and heavy pants filling the air. 

“Fuck Keith, I’m...I’m..”

“Me too.” Keith gasped out, voice wrecked.

Lance was the first to cum, spilling deep inside Keith. Keith came soon after, and Lance pumped Keith through his orgasm, milking the high. After Lance collapsed onto Keith. After a minute of catching his breath, he pulled out and settled just by Keith's side.

“I need to moan while eating more often.” Lance remarked in a daze, pulling Keith to his chest and resting his head into the other boy’s dark hair.

“Or you could stop being so embarrassing and just ask me to fuck next time.” Keith said, turning to face Lance.

Lance’s ears perked up at “next time”.

“Next time,” Lance mused, “I’m going to tease you until you beg for it.”

Keith chuckled and snuggled closer into Lance’s side. “Not a chance, Lance. I don’t beg.”

“We’ll see.” Lance muttered. He knew that they needed to clean up, but that could happen in a minute.

He leaned and planted a kiss on Keith’s forehead, smiling at the small purr Keith gave. 

“Next time.”


End file.
